Purple Love
by GoldPixl
Summary: Frisk loved and wanted Zalzar for a little while now, she's held her feelings and "urges" back for long enough... (Zalzar x Frisk) (WARNING: Explicit sexual scenes and story writing, you've been warned...Ya bastard)


**Alright ya bastards, here is the sin-filled Zalzar x Frisk. I decided I'd do this now but I must warn you incase you ignored the summary, this has explicit sexual scenes and cursing. -** _ **Sigh**_ **\- I'm goin to hell for this, but hey, at least you're comin with me, haha.**

* * *

Frisk loves Zalzar and she adores him, even if he doesn't know, she loves him, she also loves when he winks or some other minuscule thing that Frisk doesn't like to admit, but she thinks about a lot of. Of course she's had this feeling for awhile, but she doesn't know how to tell him, but she has to though, she can't keep the pent up feeling inside her forever. She sighed as she thought to herself out loud.

"What if he doesn't feel the same...I mean… _-sigh-_ I don't know if that's true, but just-" She was interrupted by a knock on her door, she stood up and walk to the door and opened it, Alphys' smiling face was a warm greeting to Frisk, lately Frisk had been hanging out with Alphys whether it had been simply watching anime together, or taking walks, or having a casual talk in the lab, it was nice, Alphys was a friend that Frisk had grown to treasure.

"H-Hi Frisky!" Alphys said happily, Frisky was the little nickname given to her by Alphys. Frisk smiled sweetly. "Hey Alphy!" Frisk said, that was Alphys' nickname, Frisk's and Alphys' clique of friends which consisted of them, Papyrus, Sans, Zalzar, Undyne, and Gaster had nicknames all for each other.

"S-So, I w-was wondering i-if you would l-like t-to hang out at t-the lab?" Frisk smiled widely, she loved hanging out with her friends, but she was also excited because Zalzar spent most of his time at the lab. "Is Zal there!?" Frisk asked excitedly, Alphys never asked of how Frisk felt of Zalzar, but she knew that Frisk had a crush on him based on how she talked about him and how she looked at him.

"Y-Yes." Answered Alphys. Frisk jumped a bit, excitedly "Cool! Erm- uh- I mean, yeah cool." She said, Alphys giggled a little, after that they talked for a bit before heading to the lab, when they got there they chatted heading in until they got to one of the experiment rooms where Zalzar was at. He was leaning against a wall and he smiled when they walked in, Frisk's felt her face flush a bit.

"Hi Zalzar!" Frisk said as she waved at Zalzar, Zalzar waved a bit back. "Hey." He responded. "Hi Zal." Alphys said. "Heya Alph." He responded once again. Frisk mostly hung out with Zalzar because she also mostly hung out with Alphys, and Alphys and Zalzar also saw and hung out with each other often. The three chatted for a good long while before agreeing to go upstairs where Alphys' room was to hang out, there, was a couch, a television, a few separate rooms like Alphys' bedroom. When they got up there, Alphys got a text, she looked at her phone.

"O-Oh, Undyne w-wants to see me quick." She said, Alphys and Undyne had been dating for a few months now and Frisk wished she could do the same with Zalzar. "You want us to leave then?" Asked Frisk, Alphys shook her head. "It-It'll only be for about an h-hour or so, really it's ok g-guys." She responded. But Zalzar and Frisk didn't entirely believe her, when it was with Undyne, she'd be gone for more than just one or two hours, Alphys and Undyne loved being around each other. Frisk and Zalzar shrugged and Alphys waved goodbye as she left, now it was only Zalzar and Frisk. This had happened before but now-

. . . . . .

It was different. Frisk inhaled through her nose slowly as she turned to Zalzar, like always he was smiling, he wasn't smiling as much as Sans does or would but smiling nonetheless. "Hey Z-Zal...I have a question…" Frisk said, Zalzar looked at Frisk and tilted his head a bit. "Go ahead." He answered. Frisk sighed. "Would...Would someone like me have a chance with a skeleton…?" She asked. Zalzar chuckled a bit. "Looking to have another try at Papyrus?" He asked as a response. Frisk shook her head and looked a bit grossed out. "Ew! No, Papyrus is like a workaholic older brother, you know?" Frisk said, Zalzar understood seeing as he was Papyrus' actual brother. "Sans eh?" He asked, Frisk shook her head again and her face turned redder.

Zalzar looked at Frisk as a purple flush came across his face. "So...Is it me that you're interested in?" He asked. Frisk thought for a moment and hesitantly nodded, then she sighed. "Do you feel the same?" She asked. "Well...I see you often, and you're sweet, beautiful and...I mean, just how could I not?" He said, Frisk was surprised. She wasn't expecting him to feel the same, she was the one with the great powers to CONTINUE, RESET and others, but he was a god, a _fucking god!_ "S-Someone like you...Feels the same for me?!" She said in a unexpected and surprised tone. "I don't know why you sound so surprised, you're an awesome person, truly." He said.

Zalzar walked closer to Frisk and hugged her, Frisk inched closer during the hug, feeling the warmth from his Zalzar, strange for a skeleton to have such body head, but Frisk didn't care, all she cared of is that she was in Zalzar's arm. He stopped hugging her and held her arms, gripping her elbows softly, smiling. Frisk leaned in to kiss him, but she stopped herself and thought

 _How do I kiss him...He's a skeleton?!_

But Frisk's question was answered, Zalzar bumped his mouth against Frisk's lips,it sent a magic tingling in Frisk's lips that felt like it was a kiss between two pairs of lips rather than one and a mouth, Frisk was surprised and her face got redder as Zalzar held the kiss. After a minute or so, he stopped and smiled at her. Frisk's face covered in a bright crimson as she smiled as well. But that one kiss with him wasn't enough…

 _She craved more. She craved him._

* * *

 **Ok, so...I feel like this'll be quite interesting, for most people this is just another sin/romance story for them to read, but this is my second ever story and my first romance/sin, though technically it's still my first story because I'm connecting this with the main story, Zalzar The Forgotten Skeleton Brother, but either way I hoped you enjoyed this, Chapter 2 of Purple Love (Named it that because Zalzar's signature color is purple, like sans with blue and Papyrus with orange/red) coming out as well as Chapter 12 of Zalzar The Forgotten Skeleton Brother, so stay tuned, ya sinful bastards….Well, ok I'm the same so I can't really be mean :/**


End file.
